The Newest Reruits
by RogueKittyFan
Summary: Kitty Miller is a some what normal teenage girl. She has two best friends, Lacey and Tiffany. One day, all three girls manifest mutant powers. Charles Xavier sends Some X-Men to get the girls. But to their suprise, one joins the Brotherhood.


Chapter 1: My Borning Life....But Not For Long   
  
Kitty's Point Of View   
  
On a Friday monring, everyones sleeping, except, the students of Midway High and Middle.   
  
-beep, beep, beep.-   
  
"C'mon! Why can't it be five o'clock."Moans a girl as she hits a button on her alarm clock. "Oh! Wait! Its friday!" The girl, Kitty, heads out of her room grabbing some breakfast and then hops onto the chair by the computer. "Lets see if theres any reaplies."Kate says turning on the computer. She logs onto MSN and Aol. A message pops up saying she has 3 new emails. There then is an im.   
  
Topazboom: Mornin RJ   
  
Rogue2155: Mornin B! Whats up?   
  
Topazboom: Nothing you? Mahs yelling at me to drink my *sticks out tounge* Soymilk!   
  
Rogue2155: EWWWWWWWWW! HAHA sucks for you!   
  
Topazboom: Dont make me call McCarthy!   
  
Rogue2155: AHHHHHHHHH! NO!  
  
Topazdevil: I always win!   
  
Rogue2155: Oh crap! Look at the time   
  
Topazboom: AHH! 6:55!! Quick run to get ready! I'll met you at my drive way!   
  
Topazboom has singed off 07:55   
  
"I cant be late!" Kitty yells signing off and then shutting down the computer   
  
"Morning Kitty. Wakeing up late...again!"Lizzie, Kittys sister says in an annoying tone.   
  
"Keep it up with that tone. And i'll make your life HELL!" Kitty yells as she goes in her room. She then changes, but then changes back into her pajmas.   
  
"I forgot! Its pj day!" Kitty says runnign out to the kitchen, with her backpack on her back. She grabs a poptart and then grabs her lunch money and snack. She shoves her feet into her blue shoes and runs out the door.   
  
"Kitty! You need a drink!"Yells Kittys dad throwing her a juice box.   
  
"Thanks dad!"Kitty yells, but her mouth was full of poptart.   
  
"So, you didn't want to walk with me that bad... that you had to run away."Says Kittys neightbor, Ryan.   
  
"Its almost seven! The bell rings in half an hour! I cant be late! So either run or find someone else to run with!" Kitty says   
  
"Fine."Ryan says running along Kitty.   
  
Soon Kitty and Ryan arrive in front of a small whiteish house.   
  
"Mornin Kitty and Ryan."Lacey says as she walks over to them   
  
"Lacey!"Calls Laceys mom.   
  
"Kitty? Ryan?" L:acey asks   
  
"Yah."Both Kitty and Ryan answer   
  
"RUN!" Lacey yells as she starts running.   
  
Kitty and Ryan start to run.   
  
"Soymilk again...right?"Ryan asks   
  
Lacey nods.   
  
The three keep running till they arrive in front of a school  
  
The school was Midway High and Middle. The Middle and High school were connected.   
  
"Another day of hell."Lacey sighs   
  
"Tell me about it."Kitty says. "I'll see you guys either B, e or at lunch." Kitty then heads into the school taking a different route than Ryan and Lacey.   
  
Kitty was in the hallway when she felt someone cover her eyes.   
  
"Guess who!"Says the person covering Kittys eyes.   
  
"Tiff."Kitty answers  
  
"Yep."Tiffany answers taking her hands off Kittys eyes and starts to unpack her backpack.   
  
The Days continues On Till Its E period. Gym time for Kitty, Ryan, Lacey and Tiffany  
  
"Okay kids."Annoucnes the male gym teacher, Mr.Clark, "Today we'll be playing mat ball. Like last class. Ladies side by each. Gentlemen, side by each."   
  
The girls and boys line up. Lacey and Ryan are on the green team and Kitty and Tiffany are on the red.   
  
"Oh great!"Tiffany says, "Here comes Amber!"   
  
"Quick! Get into your spot!" Kitty says taking the second seat to go up and kick.   
  
Bobby kicks and makes it to first. Kitty then Pop are up next.   
  
Ashley, Kitty, Ryan, Tiffany and Laceys worst enemy is standing right were you go to kick.   
  
When Kitty goes up to kick, Ashley trips her. Kitty falls backwards, her hands flying up in the air. All of a sudden, the room goes quiet. Kitty looks up to see everyone standing still. "Oh no! What did I do?"   
  
Charles Xavier just got off cebro. ~Logan, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Ray, and Jubilee please report to the x-jet. Cebro has picked up a few mutant signatures.~Charles says in a pis message to the few mentined above. 


End file.
